


Now Every Man I See is a Potential Threat

by Deshayes



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshayes/pseuds/Deshayes
Summary: Zero thought it would be a good idea to buy Jude form-fitting suits; the man looked sexy as hell in his expensive new clothes. Too bad Zero forgot that now everyone else would get to enjoy Jude's sexy new look too. Jealousy may be a new feeling for Zero, but he sure as hell doesn't like it.





	Now Every Man I See is a Potential Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for this prompt: Zero insists on taking Jude to the tailor to buy some more new slim fit suits. He regrets it when more men start flirting with Jude.
> 
> http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/26133.html?thread=7189#cmt7189
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Why the hell did most of Zero’s brilliant ideas turn out to be the worst mistakes he’d ever made? Seriously. Fine, maybe sometimes Zero didn’t exactly think things through very well, but this was absolutely ridiculous. This was not supposed to be the outcome of his amazing plan. 

Yes, Jude looked absolutely stunning in his new suit, and the way the material of those dress pants clung to his ass was borderline obscene, but Zero could not fully enjoy seeing his boyfriend in a custom-made suit. Not when there were dozens of lustful gazes directed at Jude.

Of course, Zero should have realized beforehand that dressing Jude up in a form fitting suit would result in some unwanted attention, but Zero had been too busy drooling over the mental image of Jude in a fancy suit to think properly. This was going to be last time Zero let his dick do the thinking for him. 

Zero bit back a growl when some old pervert gave Jude a flirty smile and stood way too close to him. Zero didn’t give a fuck even if the dude was someone important, _no one had the right to flirt with Jude but him—_

“You really did the world a favor when you took Jude to see that tailor,” Lionel said with an appreciative smile on her face when she came to stand next to him. “He looks so… ravishing.”

If it had been anyone else saying those words to him, Zero would’ve punched that person. But since it was Lionel, so Zero knew he had no reason to worry about her making a move on Jude. Instead Zero had to focus on worrying about everyone else trying to get close to his boyfriend. The party at the Playground was on full swing, and as the EVP Jude had to entertain various people in order to keep them satisfied with the Devils organization. 

Zero was about to order himself another drink when he saw some man place his hand on Jude’s lower back, so low in fact that the hand was almost touching Jude’s ass.

Oh hell no.

Zero was about to storm over to the pair and fucking smash that fucker’s skull in when a hand gripped his bicep tightly.

“Easy there, tiger,” Lionel purred. “If you go over there now, you’ll probably ruin all the hard work Jude’s been doing all evening. We need that man’s donation.” Of course what she just said was a lie, but Zero didn’t need to know that. Since the day Lionel had found out about Jude and Zero (meaning that very public kiss on the court, of course), she had been dying to discover what Zero really felt for Jude. She needed to make sure that Zero was not just playing with Jude’s feelings because she was damned if she ever again let a man hurt Jude. The poor boy had suffered enough in the hands of his father. 

Fortunately, Lionel clearly did not need to worry. Zero was absolutely seething with jealousy, so it was probably safe to assume that his feelings were true. 

“I’m not going to just stand here and watch other men pawing over _my boyfriend._ ”

As endearing as it was to witness Zero being all possessive over Jude, Lionel couldn’t help but click her tongue in disapproval.

“Why are you so upset? Wasn’t this your idea? You wanted to buy Jude expensive new suits, surely you realized it would only make him look hotter to everyone else too?” Oh how Lionel loved toying with men like this.

Zero couldn’t argue with her. After all, the situation was completely his own fault. He should’ve been happy when he was the only one who knew what a hot body Jude hid under his ill-fitting suits. He was a fool for letting everyone else see what a treasure the man was. Now he had more competitors than ever. Lucas and Danny the photographer’s assistant were never a real threat, but now Zero just might have a real reason to worry. Not that he would ever doubt Jude’s loyalty, but you never knew with these rich assholes. 

Jealousy was a whole new feeling for Zero. Before Jude, no one had been important enough to arouse such feelings in Zero, but Jude was a different story.

Zero couldn’t stand the idea of someone else touching Jude. Jealousy burned within his gut like sulphuric acid, and all he wanted to do was to grab Jude and hide him from everyone else in the world.

“I’m going to burn all of his new suits once we get back home,” Zero muttered in frustration, and downed the rest of his beer. Lionel chuckled next to him and shook her head in amusement. The night had turned out to be more entertaining than she could’ve ever hoped.

“Jude loves you. He would never cheat on you with another man. You have no reason to be so worried. Besides, I doubt Jude even realizes that people are eyeing him like a fresh piece of meat.” Lionel knew her words struck a chord with Zero. Jude was so adorably oblivious to his own allure that he would never believe that any of those men were flirting with him. Unfortunately for Zero, if Jude didn’t realize he was being flirted with, how would the flirters know it was one sided? It was easy to take Jude’s shy smiles and general politeness as a sign of interest.

“Our kiss on the court was all over the media, they should all know that Jude is taken! How dare they approach him like this?”

Lionel gave Zero a bored look. “Really? Don’t tell me you only slept with people who were single. You know that all is fair in love and war, don’t you?” 

Zero was about to defend himself with a childish comeback, but his attention was diverted when he saw Jude excuse himself from the group he was entertaining and head towards the bathrooms. The baller wasn’t going to miss this golden opportunity to claim back his boyfriend, so Zero followed Jude without even saying goodbye to Lionel.

The woman in question grinned in satisfaction. Teasing the two men had become one of her favorite ways to pass time.

Jude was washing his hands by the sink when Zero entered the bathroom, and without wasting another moment the baller locked the door, which earned him a frown from Jude.

“Gideon, what—“ Zero didn’t let Jude finish his question as he simply shoved his boyfriend against the bathroom wall and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss. Finally, _finally_ he could grab those hips that had been tempting him all night. Jude’s new suit accentuated his body in such an arousing way that Zero had to congratulate himself for not simply bending Jude over the bar and having his way with him.

“From now on,” Zero panted against Jude’s lips, “you only wear your new suits in the safety of our home.” Zero emphasized his word by squeezing his boyfriend’s ass possessively, causing Jude to whimper helplessly. “This is for _my_ eyes only.”

Jude clung desperately to Zero’s shoulders as he tried to form a coherent sentence while the baller did his best to suck as many hickeys on Jude’s neck as he could.

“W-What’s gotten into y-you?” Jude managed to say while being ravished against the bathroom wall. His whole body was tingling with pleasure as Zero’s hands slipped under his shirt to caress the warm skin hidden underneath the garment. 

Instead of replying, Zero simply dug his phone out of his pocket to call a car to take them home. He intended to spend the rest of the night marking his territory so that no one would dare to approach Jude ever again.

Needless to say, Jude had no complaints.


End file.
